


Flirt Competition

by DrewWrites



Series: Marvel One-Shots [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, flustered Tony, no beta we die like men, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: The bet was simple.Get Tony to blush by flirting with him, and you win.In hindsight, The Avengers should have known better than to make that bet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new one-shot???? In this economy?????
> 
> Sorry I've been a bit inactive, I've been super busy getting ready for Junior year, and I've had a bit of a creative block, but this one kinda popped in my head and I had to get it out.

The bet was simple.

Get Tony to blush by flirting with him, and you win.

It had started when the team was dragged to a charity event and watched in awe as Tony glided around the room, handling handsy old women with grace and civility. He even held it together when some very attractive man was flirting up a storm with him.

“There’s no way that he isn’t affected. I haven’t seen him get flustered _all night_. Not even a flinch. He can’t be real,” Clint stated after seeing Tony be flirted with by at least 3 women at once.

“This used to be his whole life. Obviously he’s used to it,” Steve added.

“There has to be something that could get him to blush,” Bucky demanded.

“Seriously doubt it,” Natasha insisted.

“Ten bucks says I can do by the end of the month.” Clint slammed a ten dollar bill onto the table. Natasha sighed and added her own ten.

“Twenty says I do it first.”

“Thirty says I do.” 

“Fourty”

“Fifty”

Soon enough, most of The Avengers at the table, except for Steve and Vision, had added to the pool. 

In hindsight, The Avengers should have known better than to make that bet.

Clint had started it off with inudenos and cheesy one-liners. Tony barely batted an eyelash, retaliating with dirtier inudenos and a wink. Clint had even pulled out the big guns and pulled the whole “adjusting your archery stance while standing unnecessarily close” shtick. Nothing but a sexual-harassment-in-the-workplace joke and a red-faced Captain America when he walked into the shooting range.

Thor had attempted to do it the “Asgarian Way” by complimenting him on his fighting style very loudly and suggestively, and by training _very hard_ with Tony. All that Tony gained was a few very nasty bruises that Steve attended to. Cross species flirting didn’t translate well.

Bruce was near hopeless. He stuttered out poorly thought out dirty jokes, and only received a raised eyebrow from his friend. Tony told him to leave the promiscuity to him. Bruce wondered if it counted if he made himself blush instead of Tony.

Natasha went the route she always went when she was trying to get Clint to do what she wanted, hoping it would have the same effect on Tony. She starting wearing tight-fitting clothes and short skirts around Tony, but to her dismay, he only enthusiastically complimented her on how good she looked recently and dragged her to the mall because he “needs a new wardrobe and Pepper is pretty hopeless when it comes to men's fashion and god knows our teammates suck at it.”

Even Bucky failed miserably. He had pulled out his brooklyn accent, constantly used pet names, made lewd gestures, he even shaved down his beard after Tony mentioned liking stubble on men. Nothing.

Rhodey and Tony flirted with each other almost every time they saw each other, so from Tony’s point of view nothing was amiss with his best friend.

Wanda got a pat on the back and “never in a million years, kid.”

Sam had firmly declined to participate.

Frankly, Steve wondered just how dumb his teammates could get. He sat back and enjoyed watching his friends scramble for another strategy, pickup line, or anything that could get Tony to react. They had even taken to teaming up and agreeing to split the money if they won. 

When Tony was finally starting to get suspicious, and Steve was getting bored of the same routine everyday, he decided he’d take his chance.

“I want in,” He told Clint.

“Hand over the money. Good luck, we’ve tried everything.”

“Mmhm.” 

That night, The Avengers were called out to stop a group of super-powered bank robbers. They finished mostly unscathed, and slowly piled back into the Quinjet.

“Hey, Tony,” Steve said.

“Mm?” Tony replied, sleepily.

“You did really good tonight.”

“Oh, uh, Thanks Cap.” Tony stumbled over his words and stared down at his feet. Technically, Tony didn’t blush so it didn’t count, but Steve counted it as a small victory. The looks on everyone’s faces was pretty worth it, too.

At breakfast two days later, Tony shuffles into the dining room, which is a rare occurrence given his odd sleep schedule. Steve beams at him and says, “I really enjoy it when you have time to eat with us, Tony.” 

Tony nearly chokes on his coffee. 

During team movie night, Steve wraps an arm around Tony’s shoulders and Tony buries his face in his hands.

Steve finally gets Tony to blush one afternoon when they’re all lazing about in the common area. It’s an accident, really. 

Tony is rambling about his latest inventions and how he plans to apply them beyond The Avengers, and how he’s setting up a gala for some reason or another. If he’s being honest, Steve stopped paying attention to what Tony was saying a couple of minutes ago, distracted by how the light was catching Tony’s eyes, which were lit up with more joy and happiness than Steve had seen on Tony in a long time.

He started thinking about how far Tony had come, how much he’d grown, how much he had done for the team, and just got so overwhelmed by his own emotions.

“Hey, Tony,” he blurted before he could stop himself, effectively interrupting Tony. Tony made a questioning noise in response.

“I’m really proud of you.” Just like that, all the eyes in the room were on the pair, and Tony’s face flared red. Steve knew he was being sappy, but it was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. Tony’s mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide as he and Steve just stared at each other for a few moments. Steve could feel himself lean forward slightly and he saw Tony’s eyes flicker down to his lips.

“Oh come on, that’s totally not fair! After all of that you got him to blush with a _compliment_?” Just like that, the spell was broken. Clint shot up out of his seat and dragged himself across the room to get the envelope containing the 90 dollar betting pool.

“What’s happening?” Tony looked at Steve, then Clint, then the envelope. 

“Steve got you to blush first and now he’s 90 dollars richer. Damnit, I had such a good plan ready, too.” 

“Oh.” Tony looked down at his hands, and when he looked back up his face was stone. Steve suddenly realized how this looked. Shit.

“Congratulations, Rogers. If anyone needs me, I’m going to go work on, uh, something.” Tony quickly shuffled out of the room, leaving Clint confused and Steve half pissed and half guilty.

“Dumbass,” Natasha scolded, slapping Clint over the head. Steve turned his Captain America glare on him, and raced after Tony.

“Hey, wait, Tony!” Steve jogged up behind him where he was waiting for the elevator.

“Don’t want to hear it,” Tony bit out.

“Tony, I meant what I said.” Steve reached out for Tony’s shoulder, but yanked it back when Tony spun around to face him.

“I’m sure you did, but it didn’t mean what I- nevermind. It’s fine.” Tony was most definitely not fine. His mouth was pressed into a frown, and his eyebrows were scrunched up in a scowl. His arms were crossed across his chest.

“No it’s not. I shouldn’t have used a bet to get my point across. It did the exact opposite.” 

“Well what the hell is your point?!” Tony shouted. Steve groaned in frustration and did the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed Tony my the shoulder and pressed his lips to Tony’s rather roughly before pulling back. Tony’s arms dropped to his side, and he stood in stunned silence.

“Huh.”

“I didn’t join in the bet at first because I thought it was dumb, but I couldn’t stand seeing everyone else flirt with you. I thought I’d try my luck, and if you don’t feel the same way I totally understand-” It was Tony’s turn to roll his eyes. He grabbed onto Steve and pulled him back down into a desperate kiss.

“I only got flustered because it was _you_.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Clint takes back the money in the end, citing that Steve had an unfair advantage and that he had “cheated by making Tony fall in love with you, you asshole.” 

Steve didn’t mind too much, because he and Tony got revenge on their team by being disgustingly cute at every opportunity.


	2. HUGE thank you!

Hey guys! I just wanted to add something to this to thank every single person who clicked on this story, gave it kudos, commented, book marked, subscribed, or reblogged it on tumblr. This is by far my highest preforming work and it means so fucking much to me. I honestly wrote this one in a few hours and the fact that it's loved by so many is so cool. So thank you.

By the way, feel free to comment requests on any story or send me one on tumblr (andrew-writes-things). Y'all are fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Leave Kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, a huge thank you almost 3,000 reads on Attention Deficit! That fic means a crap ton to me.
> 
> Tumblr: andrew-writes-things


End file.
